the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claude meets Not-Allison
Claude Beauchamp: “Finally.” Claude lowered his shoulders in relief. “Each sample is organized” It had taken Claude a solid week to organize all of his new poisons and vials after returning from his trip to France. “Now, wherefore…urhk..” Claude doubled over violently. “Curses…I hath forgotten to…” Claude fell to his knees. He had run out of blood bags part way though his trip and, after getting so lost in his organization, had forgotten to hunt when he had returned. He brought a shaky hand to his face. Animal blood wouldn’t cut it; he knew it was already to late but he could try. He just had to be fast. He couldn’t use his superhuman abilities being this weak. He would just have to hope that no one would be up this late at night. Gathering himself up off the floor Claude opened his door praying no one would accidentally come across his path, lest they be eaten. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Not-Allison (still working on a name) is finishing up' her rounds of attempting to deliver body parts to the lodgers when she sees Claude down at the far end of the hall.* ...Hi? Are you a lodger here? Claude Beauchamp: Immediately after walking out of his room Claude catches scent of blood* "Y-yes I..live here" *Claude managed to answer, he felt his fangs extend preparing to make a meal of the girl* "I..hath no time for pleasantries..." *the scent of blood was overwhelming but Claude fights to stay in control. To any other he would look like an injured staggering child. He didnt know how much blood he would need and he knew once he started he would not be able to stop, unsure of how many lodgers he would hurt or kill* "Please...stay away.." Hyde without a Jekyll:' Oh good, another lodger! I was afraid I already asked' everyone! *she begins to walk towards Claude.* I'm sure you remember that this morning we had that huge accident out front where the ice cream and organ carriages crashed! Well I managed to save a lot of their goods that were spilled. *She reaches into her satchel and rummages around for something.* Elaina already ate all the ice cream but I've got a bunch of organs left over that no one seems to want. *She pulls out a large burlap bag, fresh blood (the satchel has preserving properties) is starting to leak through and stain the burlap a bright read. The girl frowns at the stain.* They just don't make burlap like they used to. Anyways I was wondering... *She then looks back at Claude for the first time now feet away.* Hey, are you ok? Claude Beauchamp: *As she steps forwards Claude steps back the smell of blood is overpowering and his resolve is growing weak, why was the scent so strong?* “Leftover?...” *his eyes dart to the bag which was clearly pooling with blood* Fresh thy say? Wouldst there perhaps be a heart within that satchel of thine? *it wouldn’t be enough but maybe just enough to spare this girl her life* Hyde without a Jekyll:' Um... lets see... *Shes still worried about the boy and' eyes him with concern as she places the bag on the floor and starts going through the organs.* ...I got a lung... a couple of eyes... a spleen... a few limbs...OH! I've got one heart left! Do you want it? *She pulls a bloody heart out of the bag and holds it out to Claude.* Claude Beauchamp: *his eyes widened upon seeing his prize and restrained himself from taking the heart and eating it right then and there* Y-yes thank you. *He had to take this back to his room to eat, no one could know of his dark secret. He turned quickly to leave* I-I should really be going now.. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Allison gave him the heart.* Do you want anything else?' I've got a bunch of other parts, Mr.....*she thought for a moment.* I don't believe I caught your name. Obtained From A Dark Night in London Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts